This is a multi-center double-blind, placebo-controlled study to 1) compare the efficacy of r-INF beta to placebo, 2) to evaluate the safety and tolerability of r-INF beta, 3) to determine the immunologic, biochemical and hematologic changes and the immunogenicity associated with r-IFN beta administration in this context, and 4) study the effects of r-IFN beta on hepatitis C replications and serology. Interferon beta may be better tolerated than the alphas and thus permit higher doses.